


Harry Potter and the order of the Elementals

by Jwolf83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwolf83/pseuds/Jwolf83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born into the ruling family in the wizarding world, Harry learns of deep-rooted manipulations that would have torn asunder the entire wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the order of the Elementals

If anyone was to look up the family that lived in #4 Privet Drive, they would see a normal family of four.  
The husband/father Vernon Andrew Dursley. A large man, but not fat. Short neatly trimmed blond hair and light blue eyes that speak of a man of good cheer. The bristly mustache neatly trimmed. He is a fit man of muscles. Having had worked at the warehouse of Grunnings drills for nearly ten years.  
Petunia Faith Dursley, Nee Evans. A tall slender woman with light reddish blond hair in which she wore in a bun. Light green eyes that have seen many sleepless nights, wondering when her dead sister's world would make a claim on their nephew. While most of the wizarding world thought Petunia Dursley is one of the more worst Muggles ever to grace, but in fact she doted on her nephew.  
Dudley Vernon Dursley. A well-built twelve year old who had his father's hair and eyes, but his mother's personality. A soft-spoken boy who absolutely hated bullies. He had fought many fights on the behalf of his younger cousin, who he knew would be one of his staunchest supporters in his time of need.  
Harry James Potter, the last living Potter in the magical realm. Known for surviving the killing curse thrown at him by the darkest of dark lords in recent history. Unruly black hair in which he wore past his shoulders and tied back. His bangs covered up the scar in which he is famous for. The lightening bolt cut a swath over his left brow.  
Killing curse green eyes which were not hidden behind any glasses seemed to glow when he was in a good mood. As the youngest of the Dursley family, he was protected, well-loved and cared for. Nothing stood in the Dursley's way in protecting the green-eyed lad. Not even certain meddling headmaster.  
Petunia had thought it odd one day to find a gaudy vase perched on the mantle of the fireplace. And was shocked by the thoughts of anger it invoked in her, for the nephew she dearly loved. If not for the Occulmency shields(now you are wondering how a Muggle could have Occulmency shields?)  
Born a squib in the Montoya-Evans line, Petunia hadn't been forgotten as most squibs of very powerful and ancient lines would have been. Her family in fact would never even consider favoring one sister over another. So she grew up in a family surrounding by magic, but in a twist of fate, she was born a fire Elementalist. Able to use fire-based magic, Petunia had joined Hogwarts. Went to Hufflepuff and became a prefect and later on the head-girl. She had graduated three years before Lily had graduated.  
She had married another squib Elementalist of another very ancient and long forgotten line of the darkest family ever to walk, Le Fay. He too had went to Hogwarts, had been sorted into Gryffindor. Was prefect and Chaser on the Quidditch team. He had been friends with Abraxas Malfoy and Rian Lestrange, even as a Gryffindor.  
She and Vernon had vowed to change the wizarding around. She and her sister Lily had become Unspeakables while Vernon and James were one of the more famous Auror Duos.  
As an Ice Elemental, Vernon was a level-headed man who often offset the fiery temper of the Head Auror James Potter. With Sirius Black as another member of their Auror group. The trio were the bane of death eaters.  
But on that fateful night of October 31, 1981, one of the Aurors was killed, another framed for murder and the other vowed to seek vengeance on the old man who broke up their family. In the middle of the night, Vernon and Petunia left Godric's Hallow with their two year old son. Fled for an average looking neighborhood where they knew that the manipulative bastard would find them and place the last link of their family with them.  
On July 31, of the year 1991, it would find the seemingly normal family waking up.  
As the sun rose on Privet Drive, occupants of the houses were waking up. No different from the many other families. The family of #4 were settling down for breakfast.  
Seated at the head of the table, Vernon glanced down the long Elder wood table. Noting Dudley bent over a notebook, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he scribbled in the notepad. At the other side of the table, seemingly in a conversation with the Black Mamba wrapped around his neck is his nephew.  
The hissing of the pair, interrupted by Loachim plunking the plate full of food before the green-eyed wizard. The tall silver haired and Cerulean blue eyed elf tapped one long slender digit on the teen's nose. Causing the hissing pair to stop and look up at the elf.  
Now as many would of thought the elf was a human, but actually one of the few remaining High Elves. Who would only work for a family as a bonded servant. Getting paid for keeping the house clean, cooking for the family of four, making sure that the house ran smoothly.  
Loachim Bluemoon, the few elves who knew exactly who this family is. With a first male wizard to be born into the patriarchal family, this family would and could eventually take over the wizarding world. With Harry as the surviving first-born male, he would eventually rule the Wizarding world.  
“Eat young Master,” Loachim said as admonitory green eyes blinked at him. Nodding, Harry dug into the meal. Vernon smiled slightly at the eternally graceful way his nephew ate. No matter how much he ate and what little exercise he did not do, he never gained weight, but never lost any either. At a healthy weight and height for his age. Even though he knew that when Dumbledore found out, he would not be happy his plans went accordingly.  
After breakfast, sending Dudley out to mow the lawn and Harry to paint the fence. Both boys had chores. While they may grumble about the list of chores they had to do, neither would willingly put their chores off for later. Vernon headed up the stairs, gaze falling on the small cupboard under the stairs.  
If things had went accordingly to Dumbledore's plans, their cleaning supplies, various sports equipment and other things wouldn't be under there, but Harry himself. Now Vernon knew that if Dudley hadn't of broken the vase on accident, all things considering he knew Harry would a severely malnourished and abused boy.  
Heading off to work, gaze narrowing on the flock of owls perching in trees across the road in the woods. He sighed heavily and pinched his nose in distress. Of course the letters would arrive today of all days. Texting Petunia 'Owls spotted. Letter should be arriving.'  
A few seconds later 'I'll keep the boys busy.' Shaking his head ruefully, Vernon sped off reaching work. As Head foreman of the warehouse, he oversaw the duties of the others.  
Wiping an arm over his sweaty brow, Harry paused in painting the fence. Senses prickling with a warning distress. Looking around, spotting no one. Leaning down, he placed one hand in the puddle of water. As the water raced up his arm, wrapping around him, before freezing. Encased in ice, Harry continued to paint. By now if people had been walking past, they would of saw a pre-teen encased in ice, painting a fence.  
Now wizards would saw an Elemental wizard using his natural born powers to beat the heat of the day. If anyone in Dumbledore's pocket or in the Order of the Phoenix had been passing by, they would have been dismayed to note that Petunia was watching the younger boy with fond exasperation.  
As it was no one was passing by the warded house. Besides the much touted blood wards that Dumbledore had placed, they had paid the goblins to add more wards to the house. Protecting them from anything, from dark creatures, to the more mundane critters. A fire ward would keep their house safe from burning down.  
A ward that perceive the intent of their visitors. If anyone coming to do them harm would not be able to enter the yard. They had found this out the hard way. Vernon's sister, who Petunia was dismayed to even see, hadn't been able to enter after the ward went up. They found out the reason why, she had learned they had taken in Lily's son and she was going to berate the barely fifteen month old boy for taking away attention from Dudley. A massive row between brother and sister had ended with Marge Dursley being arrested for assault on a child.  
Need to say, Vernon and Petunia refused to do anything with Marge, even upon the scolding letter from Dumbledore. Demanding that they put aside their differences and allow Marge back into their home and hearts.  
Both Squibs refused to bow down to his demands. In retaliation, they had added a ward to keep out mail from Hogwarts. But only took it down today. Any other mail from the wizarding world, well it didn't stand up to Dumbledore's own mail ward.  
By then asking the goblins to direct any mail to them from their private box at Gringotts. So Dumbledore didn't realize that all the mail he had intercepted had been sent to the family. Harry grew up knowing of his fame, but never allowed it to go to his head. Through lawyers and goblins he had put up a law that wouldn't allow anyone to use his name in product placement. Anyone who did got fined heavily.  
Amused to find out that Dumbledore had been fined for allowing the fictional works of Harry Potter stories had nearly indebted the man to the goblins and in perspective, to them. In all things, Harry knew that he is one of the richer wizards. With the Potter, Montoya and Evan's fortunes. When they would head to Diagon Alley, they were planning on having the goblins to do an inheritance test to see what other families he could claim. He wanted to be sure that his vaults would be secure and safe from money-grubbing freeloaders.  
After painting the fence, Harry padded into the kitchen for a glass of water. Glancing at the fridge front which displayed his and Dudley's report cards. While Dudley mainly got EE's and A's, Harry eyed the report cards with all O's.  
By reading up on Elemental's in a wizarding book, he had found out that all Elemental's are above average genius' in wizarding and Mundane things. And also rather gifted Metamorphmagi. Hence why his hair always remained the length it was and why he never gained or lost weight. Or why he needed glasses when he knew his father had them.  
Hearing footsteps then “are you done painting the fence Harry?” He turned around to look up at his aunt. The years had been kind on her. Even as she slowly aged because of the Fire Element.  
“Yes Mum,” He replied, downing the last of the water. Setting it in the dish drainer, His gaze shot over her shoulder to the tawny colored owl perched on the back of a chair. Seeing her lips tip upwards into a smile, she nodded once. Reaching the owl, Harry took the letter off it's leg.  
After reading the letter, he scrambled to find a piece of paper and pen. Scrawling out in his neatest of writing  
'Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,  
I would be honored to join the school that my parents and forefather had went to. I will be looking forward to meeting you.  
Heir Harry James Potter.'  
Sending the letter off, he darted off up the steps to his room, to the shout of “no running in the house Harry!” In his room, he darted over to the terrarium sitting on his desk. Scioneeris lifted his head lazily. The black Mamba hissed sleepily ~what is it my master?~  
Plopping to sit down at his desk, Harry leaned forward to address the snake in the terrarium ~I've gotten my Hogwarts letter. A professor will be by tomorrow to lead me through Diagon Alley. But that is only for show because I will have gotten all my things when Dad gets back from work.~  
~A day to celebrate.~ Scioneeris hissed, slithering out of the cage and wound around Harry. As bonded familiar and master sat in the patch of sunlight talking about what Hogwarts would be like, many miles away in an old castle sat a twinkly-eyed manipulative old man.  
'By now the Dursley's would of most likely would of torn up the first letter, so tomorrow I will send another out. By the time Potter gets his letter, all things will be settled. Now I need to owl Nic, and see if he is willing to allow me to protect the stone.'  
Gathering up a scroll of parchment paper, Albus Dumbledore began penning out a letter to his oldest and dearest friend.  
'Dear Nic,  
I Hope this letter finds you and Pernelle in good shape. I am writing in hopes you have reconsidered. I fear that Voldemort is gathering up his followers. Your stone is not safe at Gringotts. Would it be okay that if I have the stone brought to Hogwarts and placed in safety so no one can even find it?  
Yours in deepest regards,  
Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.  
Glancing up at the uplifting tune, Albus turned to smile at his life-long companion. The Phoenix perched on the golden stand twittered and trilled at him. Handing the paper off, he said “take this to Nicolas Flammel in Boggart's Observatory, wait for him to respond.”  
Waiting for the acceptance letter he knew he would receive in return. No one dare deny him anything. Well except for those blasted goblins. He had tried many of times to draw galleons from the Potter vault after his pawns had died, but they had refused and said bluntly that the Potter vault is in emergence with several others and that he wasn't on any list that allowed him into the vault. So he then tried the Black vaults, to be denied and evicted from the bank.  
He had then tried the bank in France, to get the same response. He wasn't allowed in the Potters, Black, and the school vaults until things were settled. Moments later Fawkes flamed in with a letter clutched in her beak. Dropping it and flaming out immediately after. Albus paid it no mind, Fawkes went where she wanted. No one could fully tame a phoenix. They did what they wanted.  
Glancing down at the thick block letters that is Nicolas Flammel's famed writing.  
Albus,  
My answer is succinctly short and sweet.  
No.  
Nicolas Flammel.  
Gaping down at the letter, Albus began spluttering. How dare he say no to him! Frowning, he got to his feet. Tossing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, he called out “Boggart's Observatory.”  
Boggart's Observatory  
Stomping around his study, the 634 year old Alchemist snarled as he thrust his fingers through his crown of hair. Hearing the crackle of the floo, he turned to see the beaming smile of the senile old coot.  
“All Nic, I see you're home.”  
“What do you want Albus, I am busy.”  
“Are you sure that you won't reconsider, the stone will be safe at Hogwarts.”  
“My answer is the same as before. NO! Now get the Hell out of my fireplace!”  
Disconnecting the connection, he stalked over to the safe. Drawing out the stone, he turned to address his wife. “There is only one family I would entrust this stone and our livelihood to.”  
“Two of them are dead and buried in Godric Hallow's cemetery. The other two are presumably living incognito in the Mundane world. Another is in prison for nothing. The other is a werewolf living nowhere.”  
“Ah but you see, Harry Potter is going to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We know that the Elements won't let their nephew out of their sight and we give them the stone. I trust the stone to Petunia and Vernon knowing that they will keep it safe until the end of this school year.”  
“Or you could mail the stone to them. I'm sure that Gringotts have their mailing address.” Pernelle stated, amber eyes meeting those of her husband of 578 years. All these years, the pair of bonded on levels no one would ever comprehend.  
The Burrow.  
“Now you remember what I told you Ronnie?”  
“Yes Mum. On the train to befriend Harry Potter. Make sure he ends up in Gryffindor. Tell him all Slytherin's are evil and want him dead. Make sure no one else becomes his friend. Make sure no girl steals his heart.”  
“Good boy.”  
Wiltshire.  
The large lavish manor that stood proud in the fading sun. Home to the Malfoy family. Who where having dinner with a close friend of the family. One Potions master, Potions teacher at Hogwarts and Head of the Slytherin house.  
The conversation about various things ended when an elf popped in. Not one of the Malfoy house-elves, but a true elf. Causing the four to stare at the silver haired elf standing at the side of the Lord of the Manor.  
“I have dinner invitations for Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Maisha Malfoy Nee Black, Scion Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Lord Prince Severus Snape.”  
“Who?” Lucius asked idly, eying the crisp paper. Then his eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock upon seeing the crest.  
“My Lords and Lady Montoya. And His Highness Montoya.”  
“The royal line is back?” Severus asked, taking the proffered invitation from the elf. Black eyes scanned the content of the letter, before his gaze fell on the smaller crest. A look of shock, then anger and disgust spread across his face. “Potter?” He spat out, “you expect me to dine with a Potter?”  
The elf turned slightly, his eyes turned cold. “You will address my liege-lord and his Prince with the utmost respect. Your long rivalry with Lord Potter died with him. His son is anything but a Potter. He is a Montoya, by blood and magic. He is a true-blooded elemental. Born into the Potter and Montoya families.”  
Laying a hand on the dark-haired man's arm, Lucius said softly “I thought you had gotten over your dislike of James when he and Lily named you Shielder of Harry.” Noting the blank look on Severus' face, the elf scowled then slapped a palm over the man's forehead.  
Causing him to rear back with a muffle “what the bloody hell are you doing?!” The elf smirked. Lucius chuckled softly, that side of the man had been hidden so far too long. Ever since he had become Potions Professor. Eyes widening, the elf nodded at his expression.  
“He is up to his old tricks again.” The elf said blue eyes scanning the room. “Perhaps Lord Prince, you should use this.” Handing off an Elvin amulet that would protect the wearer from mind altering. In the shape of a golden leaf.  
Sliding the amulet around his neck, Severus shuddered at the feeling of Elvin magic surrounding him. Elvin Amulets are rare, almost as rare as a High Elf. They cost a pretty knut, unless the elf gifted an amulet. Which is extremely rare.  
“Let Lords and Lady Montoya that we will be there for dinner.” Lucius caught the slight twitch of the Elvin warrior's lips.  
As the elf popped out in a soundless pop. Glancing around the room, Lucius met his wife, his son's and Severus' gaze. “We should go shopping for clothes befitting a dinner with the king.” All three nodded.  
Crowley.  
Daniel and Emma Granger, father and mother of Hermione Granger were sitting out on the porch of their home. Their daughter curled up on a chaise lounge, reading a massive book. From her new school. For their only daughter is a wand wielding, broomstick riding and cauldron stirring witch.  
When Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had came to explain about their daughter's ability, Dan had been skeptical about it. Until she had turned their kitchen table into a massive lion. After a day in Diagon Alley, reinforcing the idea that their daughter is a magic user.  
Dan knew that his daughter would be out of her element and would revert back to being a studious know-it-all and hoped to god that she found friends before she truly alienate everyone at that school.  
Watching a sleek sports car pull into the driveway, a tall man with long silver hair slide out. Dressed impeccably, with an air of nobility. Noting a child slide out, dressed informally in blue jeans and a polo shirt and trainers. He had longish black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.  
“Are you Daniel and Emmaline Granger? Parents of First-Blood Hermione Granger?” The boy asked in a faint Irish burr that couldn't of been faked. Dan blinked at the term First-blood. The professor had called Hermione a Muggle-Born.  
“Yes.” Dan replied, eying the man as he began casting magic using not a wand but his fingers. Upon noting the looks both adult Grangers were giving him.  
“Privacy Charms, what Your Highness has to say is not fit for the unknowing.”  
Dan blinked at the boy, 'His Highness?' The only Princes he knew of is Prince Charles and his two sons. And he wasn't one of them.  
“His Highness is not of Normal Peerage. Miss Granger what can you tell me of the Wizarding Royal family?”  
“That the parents were killed and their son was taken and hidden away.”  
“Correct, and what do you know of the Late Potters?”  
“They were killed on October 31, 1981. Their son the only survivor of the killing curse was taken from the destroyed cottage and place somewhere safe.”  
“Again correct. Now what would be your thoughts to know that the Royal family and the Potters are the same family?”  
“That would mean their son Harry is the King of the Magical world.”  
“Again correct. May I present to you King Harry James Potter.”  
The child at the man's side nodded once, shifting his hair off to the side to reveal the faded scar that had made him famous. Dan blinked then said “from what I heard from Professor McGonagall, he would have been hidden with Muggles.”  
“Not correct.” The boy replied green eyes meeting his, “My relatives are in fact squibs from a very ancient lines of wizards. Aunt Mum is from the Montoya line and Uncle Dad is from the Le Fey. And before you say that Le Fey is a dark family who would more sooner kill their squibs. It's not true. The Le Fey family prides itself on accepting Squibs, raising them to be upstanding citizens and pioneers in advancing the Magical world in the Mundane world.  
“My father is Head foreman of Grunnings, he worked to get to that top and without using his family's fortune. In all, the vaults under the control of the Potter family is considered to be the largest fortunes in the Normal and wizarding world. We invest heavily in stocks, companies. We also own several large tracts of land.”  
“What does this have to do with us?” Dan asked, noting the man shift slightly, silver hair falling off of one ear, to reveal the pointed tip.  
“Pure-bloods would make fun of the fact that she is a First-Blood, would make her life a living hell. I would like to take Hermione under my families protection. By protection of the Montoya line, she would be protected by old laws. Any Pure-bloods who would taunt her would find the heavy hand of the law. First-Bloods bring pure fresh magic to the old ways.”  
“Why?”  
“Because just like Hermione, I have too faced what bullying by peers, for being a know-it-all braggart.”  
Staring at the child uncomprehendingly. Dan noted Emma's dawning comprehension.  
“My IQ is off the charts. I was born with Superior Recall. What I read, what I see, hear, taste and smell, I remember it all. I remember the night my parents died for me. Remember each detail in vividness. The flash of green taking Dad's life, the cruel laughter as he came up the steps. Mum pleading for my life, him ordering her to stand aside before he killed her. I remember feeling the touch of death as the curse rebounded off and tore his spirit asunder.”


End file.
